Deseando tu caos
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Lucy llega un día al gremio contando que un sueño había perturbado su puritano ser, haciendo que las chicas del gremio empezaran a especular ya que la rubia no les explicó más diciendo que tenía sueño y que se iría a dormir, pero cuando Natsu llega a preguntar por su amiga, Cana le inventa que tenía una cita con Leo, lo que desata los celos y los sentimientos de Dragneel.LEMON NaLu


_**¡Hoooola Nakamas! Hace mucho no subía nada sobre Fairy Tail! :c pero bueno, aquí les dejo un Oneshote Lemon NaLu, ¡Espero les guste!**_

 _ **A todo esto, ¿¡leyeron ya en lo que va el manga!? ¡Yo morí con lo que está pasando! Si no se han puesto al día, ¡háganlo! Está genial~~**_

 _ **Ningún personaje me pertenece, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Deseando tu caos**_

.

Era un día cualquiera en el gremio de Fairy Tail, todos charlaban como de costumbre, reían como de costumbre, peleaban como de costumbre… Pero había una persona que no estaba siendo la misma de siempre.

– Lucy ¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntaba Erza, comiéndose un trocito de su tarta favorita; la de fresa.

– Anoche tuve un sueño que perturbo mi puritana mente y… No pude pegar un ojo luego de eso – Respondía la rubia, totalmente desanimada y con el rostro pegado a la mesa.

– ¿Tu puritana mente? Qué soñaste para que algo como eso ocurriera – Bromeo Cana, que había estado escuchando sin querer, sentándose junto a ella.

– N-No recuerdo muy bien…– Contestó apresuradamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y algo nerviosa.

– Es obvio que lo recuerdas Lucy, se te nota en el tono de voz – Trató de sonsacarle Mirajane acercándose a ellas mientras limpiaba un par de vasos, pero fue inútil, Heartfilia no hablaría.

– ¡No lo recuerdo! Y creo que es mejor así… Pero bueno, chicas yo me marcho, al parecer no haremos ningún trabajo hoy así que me iré a dormir una siesta… ¡Si Natsu pregunta por mí por favor díganle que me fui lejos! – Les pidió a todas, poniéndose en pie y arrastrando los pies a la salida, esquivando en el camino platos rotos, trozos de sillas y demás proyectiles que salían disparados de las peleas que habían a su alrededor.

– ¿Creen que haya sido algo relacionado con Natsu? – Preguntó Cana, bebiendo relajadamente un poco de su querido licor, viendo cómo la rubia se alejaba.

– No lo sé… El otro día la vi saliendo con Leo ¿Quizás se trata de él? – Añadió Mirajane, apoyando sus codos en la barra.

– Esperen ¿De qué hablamos ahora? – Dijo Erza algo perdida. Se había concentrado demasiado en que no le botaran su tarta de fresa, como siempre ocurría. Nunca había podido terminar de comerse un trocito.

– De los sueños eróticos de Lucy – Contestó Cana despreocupadamente, secándose el resto de alcohol de la boca y dejando a Erza con un pedazo de tarta atascado en la garganta.

.

Mientras tanto Lucy caminaba sin muchos ánimos por la ciudad, dando un pequeño paseo antes de irse a su casa. Le dolía recordar el sueño, más que por ser erótico era porque sabía que algo como lo que soñó nunca pasaría en realidad.

– Esto me pasa por enamorarme de idiotas… Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo...– Susurraba viendo cómo las parejas pasaban cerca suyo.

En su sueño, Natsu llegaba a su casa en mitad de la noche y le decía que siempre se había sentido extraño cerca de ella, y que por fin se había dado cuenta de que era amor. Entonces, la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaba a besarla como nunca lo habían hecho, y poco a poco empezaban a tocarse, hasta que al final terminaban quitándose todo y haciendo el amor como dos personas que se necesitaban demasiado, y cuando estaban a punto de terminar Lucy abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó con el corazón a mil, la frente sudada y un calor emergente de todas partes.

Había tenido muchos sueños en los que besaba al pelirosa, en los que se abrazaban e incluso en los que tenían una linda familia junto a Happy, y sí había tenido sueños húmedos con él, pero nunca habían sido tan explícitos como el de la noche anterior.

– De seguro fue por culpa de la jodida novela que estoy leyendo – Se decía a sí misma, parándose en una vitrina para mirar ropa.

Sabía que tenía sentimientos por Natsu, lo quería mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Aunque no siempre había sido así. Al principio él la había sorprendido diciéndole que era Salamander, la deslumbró con sus poderes y con sus amables palabras de que sí podría unirse a Fairy Tail. Luego, cuando empezó a conocerlo mejor, se dio cuenta que podía llegar a ser un gran pedazo de idiota, pero que también protegía con todo su ser a sus amigos y que sí había situaciones en las que se tomaba las cosas con seriedad, pero solo podía verlo como a un nakama más… Y entonces, un día cuando estaban en el gremio, vio cómo Lisanna hablaba con él coquetamente y se dio cuenta que no quería que ninguna otra chica se le acercara, que se sentía enfadada y decaída si Lisanna pasaba mucho tiempo con él y que en realidad lo amaba mucho más que como a un simple amigo.

Pero seguramente él no la veía así.

.

– Erza, ¿Has visto a Lucy? ¡Necesito que me ayude con algo! – Le preguntaba el pelirosa a su amiga, con el rostro manchado en moretones por la pelea reciente, y con la ropa hecha girones.

– Dijo que si preguntabas te dijéramos que – Había empezado a responderle Titania, pero Cana le cubrió la boca y no la dejó terminar.

– Dijo que te dijéramos que se iba a una cita con Leo y que no la molestaras – Le contestó, sonriendo maliciosamente al ver la expresión del chico.

– ¿Ah? ¿Y eso desde cuándo?…– Susurró rascándose la nuca – ¡Happy, nos vamos! – Añadió algo enfadado, comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida.

– Cana, tú solo quieres ver el mundo arder – Le dijo Mira, antes de irse a servir una de las tantas mesas.

.

– Happy ¿Sabías algo de la cita de Lucy con Leo? – Le preguntó a su peludo amigo, caminando con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

– Nop, Lucy no menciono nada de eso – Contestó el pequeño, revoloteando a su alrededor.

– Hmm…HMMMMM… ¡AH! ¡Me molesta que no me lo dijera! – Gritó sin previo aviso, llamando la atención de su alrededor.

– ¿Te molesta eso o que tenga una cita con Leo? – Le insinuó el pequeño azul, sonriendo pícaramente. – La verdad no lo sé… ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla! – Contestó sinceramente, empezando a dejarse llevar por su instinto.

– ¡Aye! ¡Ánimo con eso! – Lo animó Happy, quedándose atrás.

– ¿No vienes? –

– Nop, debo ir a juntarme con Charle – Contestó feliz, poniendo sus pequeñas patas detrás de su nuca.

– Oh, bien… Nos vemos después Happy – Le dijo finalmente, sonriéndole. Su pequeño amigo estaba creciendo.

Y sin esperar más salió corriendo en busca de la maga. Le molestaba el hecho de que tuviera citas con otros chicos y no le dijera… Pero le molestaba más que saliera con otros tipos que no eran él, aunque sabía muy bien que estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, después de todo él solo era su amigo.

Pasó por todos los lugares por los que pensó que quizá ella habría estado, incluyendo la vitrina en la que se detuvo a ver ropa, pero no sabía a donde podría haber ido si estaba con ese sujeto.

– Maldición… ¡Si Leo ni si quiera es una persona de verdad! – Se quejaba. Y ya rendido decidió pasar por su casa. Cabía la mínima posibilidad de que ella se hubiera arrepentido y estuviera ahí.

Saltó a la ventana de su cuarto, la abrió completamente y entró. En su pieza no había nadie, en la sala de estar y cocina tampoco, pero del baño le llegaba un rico olor a shampo.

– No creo que… ¿¡Se está duchando con él!? ¡Si ni si quiera quiso hacerlo conmigo y Happy! – Exclamó exasperado, entrando sin si quiera golpear.

– ¡Lucy! – Dijo con tono de voz severo, pero al verla recostada en su tina, con el cabello recogido, el agua llena de espuma, y _completamente sola_ , se quedó congelado.

– ¿¡N-Natsu!? ¡Qué pasa contigo! ¡Deberías golpear antes de llegar y entrar a un lugar, sobre todo si se trata de mi baño! – Lo reprendió, cubriéndose los abultados pechos con ambas manos… Aunque el mago de fuego ya se los había tocado y visto en varias ocasiones.

– Lo siento, es que… Es que las chicas en el gremio dijeron que habías ido a una cita con Leo – Le respondió él, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la tapa del w.c.

– Las chicas… Natsu, te estaban gastando una broma… Y de todas maneras ¿Qué tiene si así fuera? No es asunto tuyo – Dijo algo fastidiada, dándole la espalda. Él siempre salía con Lisanna y ella nunca le reprochaba nada.

– Me molesta que salgas con él, ¡Ni si quiera es una persona! Además deberías decirme primero, somos un equipo ¿Sabes? Y yo podría irme a un trabajo sin ti – Proseguía él, sintiendo cómo la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

– Pues si así fuera bien por ti, no tendrás que compartir el dinero conmigo… Y no trates así a Leo, además tú siempre sales con Lisanna y no me dices nada, ¡Y yo no me quejo por ello! – Decía Lucy, elevando cada vez más su tono de voz. Era el colmo que la interrumpiera en su momento de relajación solo por algo como eso, y le incomodaba tener que mirarlo porque recordaba sin querer el sueño de la noche anterior.

– ¡Lucy! Eso es porque… ¡Ella me pide que la ayude con algunas cosas! Sabes que no tiene la misma fuerza que tú – Respondió Natsu, sin entender muy bien a qué venía el comentario.

– ¡Entonces si es así deberías hacer equipo con ella y no conmigo! Si es porque aún tienes sentimientos por ella solo debes decírmelo y ya ¿¡Somos un equipo, no!? – Le gritó exasperada, poniéndose en pie y mirándolo con el rostro rojo de enfado. ¿Qué Lisanna no tenía la misma fuerza que ella? ¡Ni que fuera Elfman!

– Lucy… ¿Estás celosa? – Preguntó el pelirosa, divertido por ver a su amiga en ese estado, con el cuerpo todo enjabonado y el rostro rojo de enfado.

– ¡Si! Lo estoy… Y mucho… Es que si pudieras ponerte en mi lugar por solo un ins– Había empezado a explicar, pero él no le permitió terminar. La sacó bruscamente de la tina, provocando que soltara un pequeño grito, la apoyó en la muralla y la besó.

Incluso él mismo se había sorprendido de lo que hacía. Nunca había querido actuar así con nadie, pero Lucy le despertaba instintos que incluso él desconocía y que siempre prefería dejar pasar, pero no esta vez. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

El primer beso había sido simple pero cargado de pasión, y ya tomándole el ritmo se dejó llevar, mientras que ella lo aferraba más a su cuerpo, posando una mano en su cuello y otra en sus alborotados cabellos rosas.

– Lucy, soy un caos, deberías saberlo... No soy ordenado como tú y no puedo estar mucho tiempo quieto, a veces soy un idiota pero… No contigo, no quiero serlo contigo – Le susurró al oído, posándole suavemente sus ásperos labios en el cuello, provocando que toda su tersa piel se erizara.

– Natsu… Deberías saber que me gustas así como eres, yo... Deseo tu caos más que nada – Le contestó ella, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia un costado, sintiendo cómo los labios del chico se curvaban sobre su piel.

– Es extraño que, habiéndote visto tantas veces desnuda, ahora me enciendas más que nunca – Le dijo mirándola a la cara. Quería ver su rostro sonrojarse, y efectivamente así fue.

– Bueno, lee la atmósfera Natsu – Respondió Lucy de forma seductora, rosando sus labios con los de él para provocarlo.

Entonces el pelirosa se quitó lentamente la bufanda y la dejó caer al suelo y luego se desprendió de su calzado sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento, para entonces levantarla del suelo y apoyarla completamente sobre sí mismo. La besó desesperadamente hasta que ella empezó a quitarle la ropa torpemente. Necesitaba sentir su piel desnuda junto a la de él sin que la ropa se interpusiera.

– Natsu, tócame – Le decía entre jadeos, apoyando sus abundantes pechos en él y presionando más su pelvis contra un gran bulto que crecía bajo aquellos claros pantalones, haciendo que el chico dejara escapar pequeños y roncos gemidos.

– Lucy, me estás matando – Le susurraba él, pasando las manos lentamente desde sus muslos hasta su trasero, sintiendo la suave piel enjabonada bajo sus gruesos dedos, para luego seguir el recorrido por su espalda y, finalmente sus pechos, esos que tan bien conocía pero que ahora también quería probar.

Tomó a Lucy por la cintura para elevarla un poco para poder juguetear y besar su busto, y el amargo gusto del jabón no le impidió hacerlo.

– N-Natsu – Suspiraba agitadamente cada vez que él apretaba con los labios sus pezones.

– Lucy, no aguantaré más con esta cosa queriendo arrancarse de mi calzoncillo – Le dijo pasado unos minutos de saborear su piel, mirándola suplicante. Necesitaba hacer algo con eso.

Y ella, estando igual o más excitada que él, se bajó de sus brazos, lo hizo sentarse en la tapa del w.c y se posó sobre él, pasando los brazos por su cuello para besarlo, mientras que frotaba su parte intima contra la creciente erección del pelirosa.

– ¡Natsu! – Le gimió al oído para luego morderle levemente el lóbulo de la oreja, sintiendo cómo éste le apretaba el trasero con ambas manos.

– Lucy, lo siento pero… No me puedo resistir – Le rugió, mordiéndole suavemente el hombro mientras que se sacaba el miembro del calzoncillo para, lentamente rosarlo contra la húmeda parte íntima de la chica buscando una entrada, y cuando la encontró la penetró lentamente, haciéndola soltar un fuerte gemido que estaba entre el placer y el dolor.

– Lucy… Está muy apretado – Le decía entre gemidos, sujetándole con una de sus manos la cadera y con la otra la espalda, lo que lo ayudó a darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Le susurró, esparciéndole suaves besos por la clavícula, sin querer moverse.

– N-Nada… Es solo que la primera vez duele un poco pero… Solo siento la presión que hace tu cosa dentro de mí y… Quiero más – Le respondió ella con voz ronca, pasando las manos por su musculosa espalda y moviendo levemente la pelvis, provocando pequeños gemidos en ambos.

– Demonios, Lucy…– Le susurraba el pelirosa, sintiendo como su miembro estaba cada vez más y más hinchado, y queriendo más de la rubia, tanto de sus eróticos sonidos como de su cuerpo.

– ¡Ah, Natsu! – Gemía, curvando su espalda de placer, sintiendo cómo el sudor se mezclaba con el agua que ya tenía encima y con el sudor de Dragneel, el que tenía la temperatura del cuerpo tan alta que la sofocaba un poco.

Rápidamente el mago de fuego empezó a embestirla más y más rápido, grabando en su cabeza cada sonido que salía de la dulce boca de su ahora amante, excitándose más y más al ver cómo sus pechos se mecían con cada empuje, y al sentir cómo su espalda se curvaba de placer sobre sus brazos.

– Lucy… Eres tan erótica – Soltó de pronto, con el rostro bañado en sudor, las mejillas coloradas y una mirada oscura, cargada de deseo, y esa simple visión, acompañada de las caricias y de las embestidas, hicieron que l rubia se corriera estrepitosamente, aferrándose al cuerpo del chico y sintiendo cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba. Y para Natsu, el sentir aquella zona apretarse y latir contra su miembro, provocó que se corriera dentro de ella en un par de embestidas más, soltando un ronco gemido en su oído.

Y así se quedaron un par de segundos, descansando juntos, acompasando sus respiraciones, asimilando lo que acababan de hacer.

– Lucy… Lo que acabamos de hacer fue… ¡Increíble! – Le decía totalmente revigorizado, jugueteando con uno que otro mechón que la rubia tenía pegado a la espalda.

– Si… Natsu eres tan intenso – Le dijo ella, separándose un poco de él para besarle fugazmente la boca. – Entonces ¿Cómo le pondremos? – Preguntó él, mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Ponerle qué cosa a quién – Contestó totalmente perdida.

– ¡Al bebé! – Exclamo el pelirosa riendo.

– Natsu, de qué demonios hablas…a – Volvió a preguntar la rubia, esta vez más perdida.

– Lucy, no te hagas… Acabamos de hacer eso que hacen las personas cuando quieren tener un bebé… Demonios, si sabía que hacer bebés era tan placentero, lo hubiera intentado mucho antes – Respondió inocentemente, provocando fuertes carcajadas en Lucy.

– Ay Natsu… Lo que hicimos se llama sexo, o para que suene mejor, hicimos el amor… Y no solo se hace para tener bebés, también se hace cuando quieres demasiado a una persona, o para sentir placer, o ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes – Le explicaba ella entre divertida y avergonzada. Nunca pensó que tendría ese tipo de conversación con él precisamente.

– Hmm… ¿Entonces no seremos padres y podemos hacer esto cuando queramos, solo porque se siente rico? – Preguntó dudando, mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el contorno de un pecho de la rubia.

– Sip – Contestó riendo. – Interesante… Entonces creo que no me contendré…– Le dijo finalmente con tono de voz ronco, pegando su frente con la de ella mientras que se ponía en pie para entrar en la tina con agua.

– Espera, ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? – Preguntó intentando zafarse, pero él la sostenía firmemente y se lo impidió.

– Claro, ¿O no te gustó? – Le dijo empezando a besarle el cuello.

– S-Sí pero… ¿No es demasiado pronto? – Lucy pensaba que con una vez bastaría y quedarían satisfechos, pero se sorprendió al sentir que volvía a excitarse con solo esos besos que le estaba dando Natsu.

– Yo tengo energías para mucho rato más…– Le susurró, hundiéndose levemente en el agua.

– N-Natsu…– Había comenzado a gemir Lucy, pero entonces, cuando estaban a punto de besarse apasionadamente algo, o mejor dicho alguien, los interrumpió.

– ¡Aye! ¡Sabía que aquí estaban!... Pero… ¿Por qué ustedes…? – Era Happy, el que había abierto de un golpe la puerta del baño y que ahora los estaba mirando seriamente, parado aún en el umbral.

– Happy, no es lo que piensas, nosotros – Quería explicarle la maga, pero el pequeño gato no la dejó terminar.

– ¡Malos amigos! ¡Se estaban duchando sin mí! – Gritó enfadado, volando rápidamente para meterse al agua.

– Bueno, tú tenías una cita con Charle – Lo molestó Natsu, sin olvidar en lo que estaba antes de que su amigo llegara.

– Y Lucy… Más tarde terminaremos con lo que empezamos aquí – Le dijo a ella, mientras tomaba el shampo para que Happy se enjabonara.

– Eres insaciable…– Respondió ella, con una media sonrisa.

– ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntaba Happy totalmente perdido.

– ¡De nada! Vamos, enjabónate bien o quedarás mal lavado – Le respondía Lucy, evadiendo el tema.

Y así pasaron una tarde de ducha, los tres en la pequeña tina, para luego irse juntos a dormir una siesta. O al menos uno de ellos logró dormirla, porque los otros dos se entretuvieron en… Otro tipo de actividad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Fin!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No sé si quedó muy corto, pero de todas maneras seguiré subiendo historias sobre estos dos (o tres xd) y otras parejas más de la serie (L). Espero se hayan divertido!**_

 _ **Nos leemos en algún otro fic n.n**_

 _ **Bonny D. Loxar**_


End file.
